Brewed
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: Arizona loves coffee, especially if it's made by the hot brunette barista that works in the hospital's cafe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Brewed

 **Pairing:** Arizona Robbins / Eliza Minnick

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** **:** Arizona loves coffee, especially if it's made by the hot brunette barista that works in the hospital's cafe.

* * *

"Arizona. Arizona Robbins."

The barista scribbles the first name down and flashes the blonde doctor a smile. "Will that be all? Don't you want anything to eat? Take out?"

Arizona shakes her head with a small smile, pulling out a couple of bucks before handing it out to the teenage girl. "I usually just get a drink."

The young barista laughs, receiving the cash and then slightly shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I know, I'm the new girl. Who usually gets your order? I don't really know everyone here yet."

Smiling softly, Arizona subconsciously bites her lower lip before answering. "The brunette." She replies in a low voice. "The one with the long hair."

With an eyebrow raised, the teenager hums. "She takes your usual and you don't remember her name?"

Arizona gives her an astonished look.

"I mean, respectfully asking."

"Her name's E. Minnick."

"E. Minnick?"

Nodding, Arizona waits for her change. "Oddly enough, your name tags are patterned that way." She replies, nudging her chin to the other girl's chest.

Looking down, the barista chuckles and shakes her head. "Oh right. Well, all you have to do is ask. The name's Tyra."

Arizona smiles. "Nice to meet you."

"E. Minnick, huh?" Tyra hums, ringing up the cashier and handing Arizona her change before getting on to continue her work. "Haven't met her yet. I was trained by someone else."

Wriggling her fingers together, Arizona tries to play uninterested. "Oh, well, she always takes my order."

"You come here every 10am?"

Arizona nods, watching her drink get made. "Mostly."

"Huh. Well, i did get a note saying someone called in sick today so I had the counter all to myself on my first day." Tyra says, laughing lightly. "I'm just lucky it's not a busy day."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona puts her hands inside the pockets of her white coat. "Don't jinx it. Lunch can be quite hectic."

Tyra raises an eyebrow. "You come in other than 10am?"

Arizona's body stiffens. "Uh-" she stutters. "So and so."

Placing a coffee cup on the counter, Tyra dings the bell. "Caramel Macchiato for Arizona!" She cheers.

"You'll get tired of saying that you know." Arizona points out, thankfully grabbing the coffee cup. "Have a great day."

"You too!"

When Arizona takes a sip of her favorite drink, she tries to stop herself from frowning. It tasted different, way too much sugar and syrup, less of the coffee, and the whipped cream? Soggy.

She holds the cup back and stares at the awfully scribbled handwriting of her name on the cup. Tyra spelled Arizona with an S. She didn't know if that was on purpose but it ticked her. She kind of missed the lowercase letters of one E. Minnick.

"She won't last." Arizona mutters, referring to the new barista, entering the attending's lounge.

* * *

"Want some coffee? That was a long surgery." Alex Karev, her friend, once student, offers, leaning against the door of the NICU.

Arizona looks up and smiles. "That would be great, thanks."

"Alright, catch yeah." He says, just about to leave when Arizona calls his name back. "What? What is it?"

Raising an eyebrow, Arizona licks her lips. "You don't know my order."

Alex shrugs. "The barista does, I just have to say your name right?"

Arizona shakes her head. "It's a newbie, Minnick isn't there today."

Frowning, Alex crosses his arms together. "You sure? 'Cuz she kind of made my coffee today." He retorts, and Arizona nearly trips over her shoes, if that were even possible.

"Wait what?"

"Why?"

"What time did you go to the cafe?"

"Around 10:30, how come?"

"The girl said she called in sick." Arizona groans, scratching her forehead solemnly.

"I'm lost here."

Putting her hands by her side, Arizona flashes a smile and snatches Alex's wallet from his hands. "I'll get us our coffee. Want anything in particular?"

Alex frowns. "That's my wallet."

"Coffee?"

Rolling his eyes, Alex replies, "Black Cafe americano." He watches Arizona smile and walk out the door. "Why the hell does the barista only remember her order and not mine?"

* * *

"Hi, how may I help you?" The brunette barista asks the next person whilst looking down at the register. When the person doesn't reply, she looks up and is surprised to see her favorite regular. "Dr. Robbins! Hey there."

Arizona flashes a smile. "Hi to you too."

Grabbing an empty cup, E. Minnick scribbles her order and name, not bothering to ask. "How was your morning?"

Nibbling on her lower lip, Arizona shrugs cooly. "Just had an emergency, a pregnant woman in a car accident."

E. Minnick cringes. "Ouch. How'd that go?"

Arizona smirks. "It's me, of course it went amazing."

The brunette barista grins back. "Why did I bother asking?"

Laughing, Arizona goes to give her the money when she remembers Alex. "Oh! And one black cafe americano to go too please."

"Friend?"

"Dr. Karev."

"Ah, the ped's surgeon." E. Minnick points out, grabbing another cup.

Arizona smiles. "I'm a ped's surgeon too you know."

Minnick chuckles and flashes the blonde a grin. "You're not just a ped's surgeon, you're also a fetal surgeon, specialist, whatever you call it."

"I'm flattered you remember."

"All you talk about are babies and pregnant women." Minnick jokes, accepting Arizona's cash. When she gives back too much change, Arizona immediately notices it.

"Uhm, I think-"

"Your order's on me." Minnick says, looking over Arizona's shoulder to check if anyone else was lined up. "I wasn't here this morning and you probably hated your drink."

Arizona giggles, following the girl's movements as she goes to make her drink. "How would you know that? She could be good, you know."

Minnick flashes her a raised eyebrow. "No one does it better than I do."

"Fine, I totally agree."

Arizona continues to watch Minnick, suddenly realizing she really wanted to know the girl's name. For goodness sake, she's been making her coffee for over a year, she deserves to know it already.

"So, babies and pregnant ladies huh?" Arizona chuckles, leaning on her elbows.

Minnick laughs back, nodding her head. "I never hear the end of it."

"You make it sound like I knocked up so many women and have a lot of kids."

Minnick spins around and places Arizona's two orders on the platform. "I wouldn't be surprised, Dr. Robbins, you're a lady killer." She teases, flashing a smile. "Have a great day, hope this makes up for the trash you drank this morning."

Arizona picks up her jaw from where it fell as she hides a blush. "I-uh, thanks."

Shit, her name Robbins, get her damn name.

The chimes ring, signaling a customer just came in. Minnick yells over, saying she'll be right with them before turning back to Arizona. "See you around."

Arizona watches her go away and sighs.

* * *

"I get it now."

"Get what?" Arizona mumbles, checking the monitor of one of the babies she had an emergency surgery on that morning.

"I get why Brunette Barista remembers your order and not mine." Alex rephrases, crossing his arms together with his terrifying grin. "She likes you."

Arizona ignores the weird thump of her chest. "Likes me?" She replies dumbly, briefly glancing at Alex before walking to another monitor.

The pediatrician attending follows. "Yeah, like lady crushing on you."

"I don't think Minnick's gay." Arizona tries to say in response, which is only half true. There's something in Arizona that tells her the brunette beauty is 70% gay, and another 30% that says she's not. The reason for the latter? She saw her holding hands with some guy the other day, when both of them had their time out at the same time. It was in the parking lot too, right before she got in her own car.

"Your gaydar must not be as good as you say it is then." Alex fights back, puffing his chest out triumphantly. "I'm pretty sure she's gay, and like, super into you."

Arizona sighs, puts the iPad on the table next to her and cocks her hip to the side. "What are you? 15? What gives you certainty that she likes me? Hm?"

"She remembers your order."

"Maybe she's just a good barista."

"Why doesn't she remember mine's then?"

"I've been there way longer than you have?"

Alex shakes his head. "No, when the café opened, I was the one who told you to check it out with me. We started together."

"Then you must be an awful customer." Arizona jokes, sticking her tongue out.

"I give awesome tip!" He retorts, slightly offended, before retracting his statement. "Wait, I don't give tip."

Arizona nods. "You don't. You're kind of picky with money, Karev."

He frowns at Arizona. "Sorry if I'm not old-rich like you are."

Shrugging, Arizona gets the iPad back in her hands. "The government loves the military and its families, that's not my problem."

"But it's more than that, I swear to you, I have this super good gut feeling."

"Gut feeling about what?" Jo Wilson, 2nd year resident, comes in, tying a pink robe around her waist. "Hello Dr. Robbins, I'm under your service today."

Alex smiles at his ex-girlfriend. "Robbins doesn't believe me when I say the café brunette chick digs her."

Jo pouts her lips, a sign that shows she's thinking deeply. "Karen?"

Shaking her head, Arizona swipes through a few files on the screen. "No, her name starts with an E." She points out, before facing Alex. "And yes, I don't believe you because I saw her holding hands with a man the other day."

Alex eyes twinkle in realization. "That means _you_ like her then!" He yells, clapping his hands together. "Ha, get it, Robbins."

Arizona rolls her eyes. "So she's hot, I may be handicapped, but I'm not blind. I know a good looking woman when I see one."

"What do you mean holding hands with another man?" Alex asks, ignoring her last statement. "Like, kissing?"

The blonde fetal surgeon gives Alex an incredulous look. "How does that even relate?"

Alex shrugs. "If they didn't kiss, then that doesn't mean they're dating just 'cuz they held hands. They might be siblings!"

"He was blonde."

"Adopted?"

"Dr. Minnick?" Jo suddenly cuts in, tapping her lower lip and causing both attending surgeons to still their motions. "I mean, I can't think of any other hot brunette worker in the time I've went to the caf—"

"—What do you mean, Dr. Minnick?" Arizona shuts her with a retort, fully focusing her attention to the resident. "Isn't it—just, Brunette Barista E. Minnick?"

Jo shakes her head. "Uhm, no, Dr. Minnick's an orthopedics surgeon."

Alex raises an eyebrow. "You're shitting me."

Jaw dropping, Jo raises both her hands up. "I'm not! Swear! We talked the other day and she said the café's like, a distraction job or something."

"How come we've never seen her around the hospital then?"

"Or heard of her?"

Jo shrugs. "She doesn't work in this hospital. She works in a clinic across the block."

Arizona narrows her eyes on Jo. "How do you know all this?"

Jo smirks. "She may have hit on me the first time we met."

Alex slams his hands on the table, nearly shocking a few parents watching their babies. "I knew it!" He exclaims, pointing a finger at Arizona. "I knew it and your freaking gaydar sucks ass!"

Arizona tries not to punch Alex in the face as he starts making faces at her. "She hit on you?" She asks Jo, trying to not let disappointment show in her expression. "Like, flirt?"

"Oh, totally, she went and used all these silly pick up lines, I almost fell for it." Jo laughs, causing Alex to stop teasing Arizona with pokes and jabs as he turns to her.

"Wait what?"

Jo shakes her hands immediately. "No, I don't swing that way but, who wouldn't swoon over her, you know? She's hot—and charming." Jo then turns to Arizona. "But hey, wait, hasn't she ever hit on you? I mean, you're the gay one here."

Arizona rolls her eyes. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean all the gay girls have to hit on me."

Alex scowls. "It does?" He replies, but both women ignore him.

"I don't know." Arizona mutters, nibbling on her lower lip, trying to think back and see if she misread any line but no, there wasn't anything missing, all her conversations with one E. Minnick were friendly, truly platonic. Not even a wink or a suggestive eye look. "Maybe she's into brunette's?" She wonders, nudging her chin to Jo.

Jo gulps and Arizona hates the pitiful look she sends her way. "I mean sure, if you can classify Dr. Grey as a brunette."

Arizona's jaw drops at the new information. "She hit on Grey?!"

Exasperated. Offended. Beyond pissed off. Arizona could name down every synonym of the word _annoyed._

Shrugging, Jo puts her hair up in a bun. "Dr. Grey may have talked about her encounter with Dr. Minnick when I was under her service the other day."

"And how are you so sure it was flirting?" Arizona asks, fists clenching around the sides of the iPad. Alex notices this and doesn't say anything, not wanting to be in a middle of an Arizona eruption. He could already imagine her damaged ego.

"Dr. Grey may have mentioned how she tried everything on the menu and didn't know what to get next and then Dr. Minnick went and said, _Are you sure you've tried everything on the menu?"_ Jo mimics with a sultry voice. "And then she winks at Dr. Grey, just like that. I mean, come on, that's flirting right?"

There's a 5 second silence before Arizona dumps the iPad on Jo's hands. "Finish my rounds. I'm taking a break." She mumbles, strutting away with a fuming face.

"Do you—"

"Don't say anything Karev!" Arizona growls whilst walking away, her feet stomping loudly until she turns the corner.

Jo turns to Alex. "I didn't like—you know—"

"Yeah, you did."

* * *

"Oh hey there Dr. Robbins! Didn't think you'd be back anymore today." Minnick greets her favorite customer as the doorbell chimes when Arizona enters.

Arizona keeps her face stoic as she goes up to the register and pulls out her wallet. "Yeah, got thirsty." She mutters lowly.

Minnick notices something different about her but doesn't push on it. "Well, I'll just get right unto it then." She says, flashing a small smile. She turns around to pick up a cup to start on with Arizona's drink but gets stopped.

"I'm ordering something else." Arizona says, stopping Minnick from doing her usual Arizona drink routine. Minnick's face scrunches up in confusion and Arizona tries her hardest not to smile at the cute quirk.

"You are?" Minnick asks for assurance, tilting her head to the side. "That's a first."

Arizona shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah well, I wanted to try something new."

 _Go on._ Arizona thinks to herself, side-eyeing the brunette beauty. _Go and tell me that_ you _are the something new I should try and flash me a wink too._

Sadly, it doesn't go how Arizona wanted it to go.

Minnick chuckles, nods her head and uncaps her marker. "Alright then, what will it be?" There's that silly smile on her lips, almost like she's laughing at Arizona.

Arizona doesn't like it. She feels like a child being made fun of. She doesn't like it at all. Jealousy's a green eyed-monster that wants to bitch.

"You." She suddenly blurts out, eyes widening and cheeks flushing red.

 _Shit._ She curses to herself; that wasn't supposed to come out. She was just so mad at Minnick for flirting with straight women like Jo and Grey, but not with her—a hot lesbian.

Minnick seems to react wildly too because the cup on her hand slips and the marker flies out of her hands as she begins to stutter. "I—uh—wait, uh—" Minnick blushes, bending down to pick up the things that fell. She stands back up and opens her mouth to say something when Arizona cuts her to it.

"Jasmine tea—" She says in a quick tone, eyes daring not to face those mystical green orbs. "Jasmine tea please." Arizona prays Minnick just forgets the whole thing.

The barista wants to say something, point out what Arizona said, but by the looks of the nervous sweating blonde, who had a very long and stressful day, Minnick decides to just go back to normal. "Great. Uhm, size?"

"Medium."

Minnick rings the register, accepts the cash given to her by Arizona and says a quiet _wait_ as she gets to work with her favorite customer's new get up. She decides small talk would be good to clear the air.

"Jasmine tea is very different from a caramel drink." She says, heating a packet. "Total opposites."

Arizona stares at Minnick's back as she continues working on her drink. "I wanted to try something new." The blonde repeated.

It was funny because though Arizona was referring to the drink, she actually also meant her approach to the brunette barista.

"Well I'm not sure you'll like it." Minnick points out, turning around to face the blonde beauty. "I mean, I pegged you to be a sweet tooth, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona chuckles nervously. "I am, I love sweets."

Minnick leans forward on the counter, sliding her drink towards Arizona's direction. "Then you love bland tea stuff too?"

"I'm okay with it." Arizona replies, licking her lips. "Like I said, wanted to try something new."

Minnick eyes her, trying to read her by observing her face but she gets nothing. So, Minnick smiles, nods her head and taps the table. "Well, so you won't be super shocked with the taste, I added some sugar in it."

Arizona scrunches her face up. "Sugar on Jasmine tea?"

"You'll thank me later." Minnick replies shortly, causing both women to laugh. "You know, drinking too much tea and coffee isn't good for the body."

Arizona looks at Minnick. Sees her beauty and thinks the silly crush she has on this woman will surely kill her one-day. "You would know, wouldn't you, Dr. Minnick?"

Turning around, Arizona smirks as she can only imagine the shocked expression on her brunette barista's face. "See ya around!"

After leaving the café and taking a sip of her Jasmine tea, Arizona decides never to order this drink ever again.

* * *

 **Review**!

And follow me on twitter MAIndblowingg


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Brewed

 **Pairing:** Arizona Robbins / Eliza Minnick

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary** **:** Arizona loves coffee, especially if it's made by the hot brunette barista that works in the hospital's cafe.

* * *

Arizona enters the hospital and skips the café after seeing it from her peripheral vision. She walks up to the elevator and nibbles on her lower lip, feeling her stomach grumble for freaking coffee. She jolts in place when a voice interrupts her inner monologue.

"No coffee today? That's weird."

The blonde doctor turns around and finds Alex giving her a teasing smirk.

"What are you doing now? Stalking me wherever I go?"

Alex scoffs and shakes his head as they enter the elevator. "I'm not stalking you."

"Then why are you all up in my face whenever I get in this hospital, Karev?" She grunts, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration.

"And yes, I don't need coffee because I had one this morning at home already." She lies, adjusting the collar of her coat.

"So it has nothing to do with a brunette barista?"

The elevator ding chimes and the doors open, they wait for everyone to go out first before walking to the direction of the attending's lounge.

"Minnick? What does Minnick have to do with any of this?" Arizona sighs, rubbing her forehead. "It's kind of tiring how she's been the topic of our discussion for the past two days."

Alex chuckles and holds the door open for Arizona. "She's the freaking topic because that's what's been messing your head."

Arizona grabs her scrubs to put on and gives Alex a look. "She is not messing with my head."

Scoffing, Alex throws her coat at her direction. "Sure, must be the coffee then."

"Whatever Karev!" Arizona screams from inside the restroom before coming out, pulling the sleeves of her coat on. "Got any cool cases today?" She asks him, wanting nothing more than to change the topic.

Alex, noticing this, decides to let it be. "Yeah. Pierce and I got a heart transplant later. Hopefully, everything goes by smoothly." Arizona ties her hair up in a messy bun and hums along to his words. "How about you?"

"Nah, I've got it easy today."

"Maybe that's why no coffee?" He teases, causing Arizona to groan. "What? It's a simple question."

"A simple question leading to something I don't want to talk about right now." She huffs, crossing her arms together. "If you need me, I'll be in the pit." She says, waving him off.

* * *

"What happened here?" Meredith shrieks, putting on some gloves as she enters trauma room number 1. The sight before her is not something new, they get worse on other days, but what is definitely a shock to her is the state the doctors inside the room where in.

"And why does this look like a crime scene?"

"Seriously? That's your description of this, Mer?" Amelia groans, rubbing her forehead, causing blood to smear across her pale skin.

"Explosion is what happened. We didn't see it coming."

"It-It was like one second she was fine and then we turn to her abdomen and it swelled so much she looked pregnant! In less than a minute! Then boom! Like a bomb was inside her stomach."

Meredith ties the plastic apron around her waist and goes near the body, noticing the ripped open abdomen. "And she's still alive?"

Arizona snaps out of her thoughts and places the scanner's detector remote down. "I came to check if she was pregnant because her stomach had an abnormal bulge but there was no sign of life."

"And yes, she's still alive." The blonde doctor adds, adjusting her bangs by letting out a poof.

Meredith examines the body and turns to Amelia who was currently checking the patient's eyes. "How is this possible?"

Amelia shrugs her shoulders. "I can't find a reason why it happened. She was stable a moment ago."

"And then, just, kapow?"

"In other words, yes."

"This is no good." Meredith sighs, leaning forward to examine more. "The burst caused her ribs to dislocate." She mumbles, examining the last 4 pairs. "Luckily, only the last 2 sets."

"Luckily?" Jo huffs, going to Meredith's side. "I don't get how she's still alive, there's basically nothing inside her stomach."

Arizona nods. "It's like each part of the digestive tract was a ticking bomb."

"So what do we do, Wilson?"

Jo stays silent for a moment and stutters before clearing her throat. "I—I'll call UNOS."

"Right, and put this woman in the top of the list because we're going to be needing 6 transplant organs."

"Can she survive the surgery?"

Meredith sighs. "She survived a multiple organ burst, I think we can try and see if her body can handle this as well." She decides, nodding her head. "It's the best shot we got in saving this woman."

Amelia stares at the girl, who continues to have slow breathing. "What in the world happened."

Turning to face Jo who was just about to dash out of the room, Meredith yells, "And page ortho!"

* * *

"Arizona, I think this woman actually was pregnant." Meredith mutters inside the OR, adjusting her scrub cap. "I mean look at her skin, those are stretch marks."

Arizona grazes her fingertips across the skin, noticing the stretch. "She could have been pregnant before."

"I disagree, the marks look fresh, if she were pregnant about a year ago, they would have been pale looking."

"You're saying her baby caused this?" Arizona asks in disbelief, shaking her head. "Crazy."

The OR door slams open and the voice that resonates around the enclosed room sends a shiver down Arizona's spine. "You paged ortho."

Arizona looks back across her shoulder and tries her best to keep a stoic face, which she later realizes is useless because of the mask covering half her face. "Dr. Minnick? Wilson, we meant someone who actually works here."

Minnick puts her arms up as the scrub nurses tie an apron around her waist. "I work here." She retorts teasingly.

Rolling her eyes, Arizona looks back at her patient on the table and picks up a gauze. "I meant not inside a coffee shop."

"Let's not be rude now Dr. Robbins, I am actually a pretty good surgeon." She hums, stepping forward and closer to the table to examine the body. "Wow, how is she still alive?"

Meredith snaps out of her thoughts and answers. "Luckily." A pause and then, "Sorry Dr. Minnick, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the OR."

"And why is that?"

"Not to offend you but you really don't work here and I don't know what the manual says about that."

Minnick grabs a tool and stares back at Meredith, all twinkly eye. "With all due respect, Dr. Grey, there is a book in my moral code that says if a patient is about to die if no one gets their hands on saving all these broken bones, fuck the manual and save the life."

Arizona's eyebrow raises, shocked to see such a perky woman curse. "Because what? The choice where everyone lives is the right choice?" She jokes, not breaking her eye contact with the brunette.

Turning to face Arizona, Minnick nods her head. "You are wise, Dr. Robbins."

Meredith sighs and rolls her eyes. "Then hurry up, this woman isn't going to last long."

* * *

Arizona sat outside on the bench area of the OR area. Her hands were intertwined with one another and she had her eyes closed. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she did not feel a body sit right beside her until a voice interrupted her head.

"You okay?"

The blonde doctor looks up and stares at light green orbs. "A woman just died under our hands, what do you think?" She huffs, blowing off some steam.

Minnick doesn't look affected though, slowly nodding her head. "Yeah, pretty dumb question."

"I don't have time for this." Arizona suddenly says, standing up abruptly, causing Minnick's brows to furrow together in confusion as she stands up as well, facing right in front of the other doctor.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Arizona gestures to the both of them with a pointer finger. "This. Me and you. It's never going to happen."

Minnick's eyebrow raises at this. "Excuse me? Aren't we just friends?"

"I know, I'm confusing, it's just—" She stops, staring at the other's eyes. "You make me feel things that I haven't felt for a long time and I really don't want to feel anything right now."

"I've never hit on you, Arizona." Minnick clarifies, putting a hand up. "I've been pretty civil to you."

"You're great." Arizona agrees, nodding her head. "But I'm not. I—I don't think I'm ready, and just looking at you makes me want to throw everything away and dive."

Minnick stays silent for just a second before replying. "Do you want to know the reason why I've never flirted with you?"

Arizona feels her heart thumping, almost scared to know.

"It's because I know you're recently divorced." Minnick says slowly, brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "And, I actually like being your friend." She steps closer. "And the first time you came into the café, you had the biggest frown I've ever seen on someone's face. Seeing you smile with just a cup of coffee, I knew you and I were going to be great friends."

"So you don't want to court me because you like me as a friend and I'm divorced?"

Minnick nods. "I won't overstep my boundaries, I know you're healing." She says, licking her lips.

"But—" Arizona says, clearing her throat. "What if I want you to overstep?" She asks in a small voice, almost like she was scared.

"I thought you didn't want anything happening between us?" Minnick retorts, confused.

"I mean, hypothetically asking." Arizona mumbles.

Minnick stares at Arizona, trying to read her. She stops and smiles. "Then that'd be wise."

Arizona nods, then suddenly, shakes her head. "No. Friends. I'm good with friends."

"Alright, see you later then, Dr. Robbins."

"Arizona." Arizona says sharply, causing Minnick to gaze at her in confusion. "We're friends now, you can call me Arizona."

Minnick grins from ear to ear. "Well then, you can call me Eliza."

* * *

"You turned her down?"

Arizona sighs, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. "She didn't exactly ask me out."

"No, you kind of forced her to ask you out then you said no." DeLuca jokes, causing Arizona to slap him in the arm. "What? It's true!"

Shaking her head, Arizona unlocks her car and climbs in, waiting for her ex-roommate to do so too before switching it on. "I mean, I wasn't that weird, now was I?"

"You were kind of weird. But hey, maybe she digs those kinds of chicks."

"Very funny, DeLuca." Arizona replies sarcastically, starting the drive back to her place, after dropping the resident first of course.

It's quiet for a while until DeLuca asks the question that he's been dying to ask. "Are you going to be okay? Heading to New York?"

Arizona sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "I have to be, don't I?"

DeLuca nods. "Yeah, I mean, it'd be weird if you were excited to see your ex-wife, ex-wife's girlfriend, and daughter being all home-y in New York."

"You did say I'm weird though."

Chuckling, the resident nods. "Just stay safe alright?"

They stop outside of DeLuca's place and he waves goodbye before she's off to her own private home. Ever since she had him as her roommate, she felt the need to have a place to herself instead, and not just any place like an apartment or condo, but a home. Don't get her wrong, DeLuca is amazing, but she just needed that feeling back. The times with Callie and Sofia in a big house were the best, it had so much space, it felt so right. She was lucky to get the mortgage back since it was still under her and Callie's names since nobody bought the sale yet. She may have lost big parts of her life, but this house reminded her that anything was possible.

The next day, she's already inside the airplane bound to New York. Immediately, she takes a sleeping pill and closes her eyes before take off even begins. Riding a plane never did her good, especially to her thigh, which starts to cramp as soon as she steps into the vehicle. She puts on headphones and gets lost into the music, dreaming of happy thoughts like Sofia and green eyes.

* * *

"You what?!" Arizona screams, with being just 20 minutes inside the Torres NYC home. "Please do repeat what you just said because I cannot believe for the love of God—"

"—I thought you would love this!" Callie yells back, both not noticing a hiding Sofia behind the door of her bedroom. "You said you would do anything for me."

Scoffing, Arizona rubs her face, irritated. "That was before you left me for freckles ginger." She snaps back, pointing towards the direction of her back. "I came all the way here to visit my daughter and then I find out you sold my house?"

Callie rolls her eyes. "It was _our_ house Arizona, and yes, frankly I thought you'd be happy with this decision."

"Happy? Why in the world would I be happy? That is my home you just sold to another stranger. My home, and where did my stuff even go? My clothes? Bags?"

"When you left, I had our old cleaning lady fix the whole thing." Callie huffs, crossing her arms together. "It's arriving in a truck in a few hours."

Arizona slams her hands on the table next to her, seeing red. "You're delusional! Insane! I don't know why I ever got married to you! Thank god I see who you really are clearly now."

Callie narrows her eyes at Arizona. "I get it, you're mad I didn't tell you."

"I'm mad you sold my house and didn't tell me!"

"Our house."

"My house. It used to be ours, but I bought it with my own 100% cash money." Arizona hisses, pointing a finger at Callie. "You, you're crazy."

"This was my romantic way of saying I want you back." Callie replies, shrugging her shoulders up like it was that easy to explain.

"By selling my house?!" Arizona exclaims, exasperated.

Rolling her eyes once again, Callie sighs. "Our house."

"No. I don't want you Callie, we are divorced and that means we are never, ever getting back together. What I miss the most is having a family to take care and come home to—"

"—you can have that again, with me and Sofia, here in New York."

"You are not the wife I want, not anymore." Arizona says with finality. "I wanted to see my daughter, and that is it. I don't want to see you or Penny."

"I just told you, Penny and I broke up."

"That's not my problem!" Arizona shrieks, throwing her hands up in the air. "Whatever you have going on, don't include me—I'm done being your punching bag. You already cut off my leg, what other body part you want gone 'till you actually kill me, Callie?"

"Real mature, Arizona." Callie grunts, glaring at her ex-wife. "That totally didn't sting at all."

"Well too bad because it was meant to sting you, like how you stung me by selling my house."

Callie stops talking, eyes downcast like she was deep in thought. "I guess I thought wrong." She whispers, wiping away a tear. "Ever since Penny broke up with me, I knew that the only person I could really grow old with was you. I had to get you back."

Arizona softens up, hearing the crack of her ex-wife's voice. "I'm sorry, Callie." She says softly, looking away. "But, you can never get me back."

A silence surrounds the room until Sofia runs out, hugging Callie's leg. "Don't cry Mama!" She turns to Arizona, frowning. "Mommy, why is Mama crying?"

Leaning forward to tuck a strand of hair behind Sofia's ear, Arizona smiles down at her little girl. "Sorry baby girl, why don't I go treat you and Mama to some ice cream?" Arizona hated seeing Sofia sad, it broke her heart.

Sofia faces Callie and squishes her cheeks. "Mama, stop crying! Mommy's bringing us to the ice cream store!"

Callie sniffles and nods her head, showing a fake smile to her daughter. "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

* * *

"My house?" Arizona asks, sighing at the trouble she's about to experience when she gets back to Seattle.

Callie looks at her guiltily. "I signed the papers, I'm sorry Arizona, it's not in my hands anymore."

"And you expect me to fix it, huh?" She huffs, shaking her head. "I'll call you when I get back."

"I'm sorry!" Callie yells, causing the blonde doctor to turn around. "I really am, you know how I get when I'm emotional." She says, licking her dry lips. "I'll have your things delivered back to you tomorrow."

Nodding, Arizona waves goodbye to Callie and starts her airplane routine.

When she gets back, staring at her house from outside, on the pavement, the cab drives off and she's stuck staring at a completely different setting. In just 4 days, her home didn't look like home. Her once messy grassy lawn is now mowed and perfectly trimmed. A sprinkler was spraying water around the leaves too. Arizona always got so tired from work, especially with her leg aching that she never had the time to do these kind of things. She also got lazy to hire someone to do it too. A big "welcome home" mat was placed right below the front door.

"What am I going to do?" Arizona sighs, shaking her head. "Damn you, Callie." She curses internally, pressing the doorbell.

 _"Coming!"_ a lady voice says, quite muffled.

The door opens and Arizona opens her mouth to start her practiced speech when the words get stuck in her throat upon seeing familiar crystal green orbs.

"Eliza?"

"Arizona?"

They stare at each other, both dumbfounded. It was Eliza who starts.

"Um, I'm sorry, but how do you know where I live?" She asks, taking notice of a suitcase beside the woman's legs. "What's with the bag too?"

Arizona shakes her head to snap out of her rumbling thoughts. "I—no, you see, this is my place." She corrects the other woman, pointing inward. "This is my home."

Eliza frowns. "No, this is my house." She widens the door for Arizona to take a peek inside. "I'm pretty sure that's my couch."

"There was a mistake. You bought this house a few days ago and got it all wrong. I wasn't selling this."

Raising an eyebrow, Eliza cocks her hip to the side. Arizona ignores how good she looks with a loose black sweater on. "I'm pretty sure someone was selling this since I saw it on the ad."

"I was played." Arizona blurts. "My ex-wife—"

"Torres?"

"Yes." Arizona groans, clenching her fists. "My ex-wife thought it would be funny to sell my home because she assumed I would say yes to her asking me to move to New York, but obviously, that didn't happen."

Eliza deepens her frown. "I'm lost Arizona, Torres sold this to me? You must got the wrong house." She laughs, eyes crinkling up. "I bought this from a woman named Sara Ramirez."

Shoulders dropping in frustration, Arizona nods her head. "That's Callie's fake name. She doesn't use it for things like this, for protection."

"Right." Eliza says, not believing this whole situation. "Are you sure you're not just stalking me?" She jokes, causing Arizona's eyes to bulge.

"Excuse me? Do not flatter yourself." She huffs, crossing her arms together. "In fact, I should be asking you if you were the one stalking me—you did buy my house."

"I bought Sara Ramirez's house." Eliza clarifies, leaning against the door. "And it's okay if you want to stalk me, I'm pretty good looking."

Arizona scowls at the brunette. "I'm really not up for this right now, since it's you that got my house, this is going to be easy."

"Easy?"

Arizona nods. "Yes, we're friends, so give me back my house."

"And where do you expect me to live, exactly?"

"Where you used to live in?" Arizona replies like it was obvious. "Surely you had an old place before this."

Eliza shakes her head. "I stayed in my brother's apartment but he recently just asked his girlfriend to move in." She explains, gesturing to the house after. "That's why I bought this baby."

"It's my baby."

"Sara Ramirez's baby, not yours." She clarifies again.

"Do you want proof?" Arizona snaps, stomping her right foot down. "I came prepared because I was expecting a stranger asking questions."

Eliza grins. "Go on, let's see what you got there."

Arizona pulls out a folder and flashes it to Eliza's face. She points to a specific line. "Look here. Owned by Sara Ramirez and Jessica Capshaw."

Laughing, Eliza smirks evilly. "I don't see your name."

Arizona puts down the folder and turns to the next page. "That's my pseudonym. Here, a statement that claims, I, Arizona Robbins, use the name Jessica Capshaw for safety purposes." The blonde doctor closes the folder and smiles at Eliza. "There, so can we talk inside about me getting this place back? I just need you to sign some papers, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding again."

"Whoa, wait." Eliza says, blocking Arizona from trying to get in. "You do know the papers you showed me are photoshopped."

Arizona's jaw drops at this information. "You're kidding right? It has a freaking signature!"

"It's a photocopy."

"Doesn't mean I used photoshop to make the deed!"

"Look, Arizona, I'm really flattered you think this is your home, but I need to catch up on some sleep. I'll see you Monday okay?" Eliza goes to close the door but gets stopped with Arizona's fake leg in the way.

Arizona peeks her head to the door opening. "No, this is my house. You get out."

Eliza's eyebrow rises at this. "You can't kick me out."

"I can because this is my home!" Arizona shrieks, about to push herself in but gets stopped by Minnick pushing the door on her. "Hey! My foot's in between!"

"That's your prosthetic." Eliza retorts, rolling her eyes even though Arizona can't see. "As much as I'd like to help you out, you're being rude, so I'm going to have to ask you to go because I'm exhausted, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona pushes back, causing a tug of war to start between the two doctors. "You can't do that! Where in the world do I sleep?"

"You've got friends, don't you?"

"This is my house!" Arizona screams, pushing with all her might. "Give it back!"

"Goodbye, Arizona!" Eliza yells one last time before pushing the fake leg out with her toe and fully slamming the door close. Arizona gasps and starts banging on the door.

"Open up, Minnick!"

Eliza ignores the woman and jumps on her couch, trying to hide her smirk. "Can't hear you." She replies loudly, grabbing her remote and increasing the volume of her sound track.

Arizona hears Nicki Minaj playing and groans, stomping her foot down before walking down the steps. She hates women now. They're frustrating and annoying, and way too much. She hates Eliza Minnick the most, even more than Callie, because why the hell won't she give her back her damn house?!

Why couldn't she find someone who wasn't dramatic or extra? She just wanted to relax.

Arizona slides down the side of her door and closes her eyes. She turns her face to see her wooden swing still up and walks towards it. She lays herself down and closes her eyes, deciding on a quick nap.

When she wakes up, she's surprised to smell the scent of coffee. She turns around and sees a cup placed on the wooden table in front of her, with a small sticky note attached to it that says

 _Bottom's up, stalker!_

Arizona scowls, lays back down on the swing and clenches her fist tightly.

She is not a damn stalker.

* * *

 **Review**!

And follow me on twitter MAIndblowingg


End file.
